A Thousand Years
by tjmack
Summary: Spoilers for the first half of S4. The fear in her eyes was evident, but most importantly it was her radiant beauty that he saw. Because of everything that they had been through and everything they were still meant to go through, Glenn knew that his love for Maggie would only grow stronger.


_**A/N:** _Alright, so this is my first time stepping into the world of TWD. It's a scary, scary world, so please be gentle, lol. Let me start by saying how much I just LOVE Glenn/Maggie and their relationship. Glenn has always been a favorite of mine, since I first saw him in season 1. I instantly loved Maggie, since I'm a fan of Lauren Cohan's from her small stints on both; The Vampire Diaries and Chuck (in which I loved her character's in both). Next, I have to say that this is dedicated to a good friend, Littletonpace.

Also, I wanna thank Jemmz for beta reading this ... numerous times. She made sure I kept everyone in check, and kept my pesky grammar errors at bay.

Hope everyone enjoys this. Also, warning for anyone not caught up on season 4, as this has some pretty major spoilers for the first half of the season.

* * *

Glenn moaned as blood spurted from his mouth. His vision was blurry and was starting to grow foggy at the edges. He could barely make out Maggie's face as she hovered over him. Even though he couldn't see her, he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. The quiver in her voice as she talked to Hershel, mixed with the way that she gripped at his hand. He had to make it out of this, if not for himself, then for her. She had lost so much already, and he couldn't bare the thought of her losing him too.

He wanted so badly to say something. To reassure Maggie that everything would be alright, but every attempt he made to open his mouth only succeeded in allowing more blood to drip down his lips. Instead, he made a feeble attempt at squeezing her hand back. It wasn't much, but it was all he had to offer. Slowly and against his will, his eyes started to droop closed. He tried like hell to fight it, to stay awake – to stay with Maggie, but it was a losing battle. As his eyes drifted closed for a final time, he heard her whisper, _Stay with me, please_.

* * *

Glenn yawned as he woke rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. He took a glance around the guard tower when a chill caused him to pull the blanket up around his shoulders. A laugh from his left caused a smile to form on his lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked, as he turned on his side and stared at Maggie. Her lips were curved in a smile. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just figure you might be less cold if you put a shirt on," she whispered as she leaned in closer to Glenn. She stopped short of his lips, before moving her mouth to his ear. "Although, I think I can come up with a more enjoyable way for us to warm you up."

Glenn's heart raced at the feeling of her hot breath against his neck and ear. "Oh really, is that so?"

"Most definitely." She chuckled, leaning back slightly.

As Glenn moved in to kiss her, he caught her playing with the ring on her left hand. His hand moved in to clasp hers. His thumb played with the diamond setting. "So, my beautiful fiancee, when do you want to make it official?"

Maggie chuckled again, the sound causing Glenn's breath to catch in his throat. "Is anything really _official_ anymore?"

Glenn merely shrugged. "Not really. It's just a piece of paper. That part means nothing to me, but knowing that I have you for the rest of my life – that means something."

Maggie smiled softly as her free hand caressed Glenn's cheek. "Then I say we make it official as soon as possible, because there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

Glenn ducked his head and pressed his lips to Maggie's. He had formulated a plan when he made the decision to ask her, and he just hoped that Maggie would like the plan as much as he thought she would.

* * *

Glenn grinned brightly as Rick stood beside him, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you for doing this."

Rick shrugged, shaking his head. A wry smile played at the edge of his lips. "Glenn, there hasn't been a whole lot of good things that has happened to this group for a long while."

Glenn nodded. "Well, I appreciate it, Rick. I know Maggie will too."

Rick chuckled lightly before slapping Glenn on the shoulder again. "Just be good to each other."

"Always." Glenn smiled brightly.

Everyone stood together, only separated by a small, bare patch of concrete while they waited for Maggie to walk toward them. Though the circumstances weren't normal, Glenn wanted this day to be as close to it as humanly possible, if only to give Maggie the closest thing to her dream wedding that he could. Aside from his unwavering love, it was all he had to offer her. The most important part was that her father, Herschel, would be standing before them, officiating their wedding. It was one of the things that he remembered Maggie mentioning when she had talked with him about what her dream wedding would be like. The dress, flowing white, with lace around the edges. The church where her parents had been married, all the way down to the decorations and the flowers. She had spoken with such detail, that Glenn could practically see it all form in his mind's eye. He wished that he could give her that wedding. That he could make her dream a reality, but it just wasn't in the cards. The only thing from her description that he could give her was for her father to officiate the wedding.

Glenn's fingers drummed against his legs as he waited with bated breath for his bride-to-be to start the slow saunter toward him – toward their forever. As every head in the court yard turned toward the entrance, Glenn let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as a smile crept on his lips. Neither of them had formal attire for obvious reasons, but they had both slipped on the most formal clothing that they owned. Glenn in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt he had found on their last supply run. Maggie wore a thin green blouse with lace around the edges and a pair of dark jeans. It didn't matter though. What he was gaining was far more important. He was gaining a lifetime of love and commitment, and he knew with everything in him that he wasn't going to do anything to screw it up.

Slowly, softly, Herschel placed Maggie's hand into Glenn's, before taking his place before the couple. Maggie gasped in pleasant surprise, her eyes glistening with tears. Her mouth bobbed open and closed a couple of times. She honestly didn't think that Glenn had remembered their talk about her dream wedding Using the tip of her finger, Maggie dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "I can't believe you remembered." She whispered softly.

Glenn smiled brightly, "That's not something I'd ever forget, Maggie."

"Where did you find them?" She asked, as her fingers brushed against the flowers lining the wooden gazebo that they were currently standing on.

Glenn shrugged, "I didn't. Rick and Daryl did."

Maggie turned toward the small group crowded around the gazebo. She took a moment to really look around, she sighed. The prison courtyard wasn't the most beautiful place in the world. The slightly bloodstained concrete was the least attractive, if you didn't include the walkers that continued to moan at the prison gates. However, the small wooden platform that she was currently standing on was well built. With a smile on her face, Maggie turned toward the small crowd that had gathered. All familiar faces, except for those who they had lost. Michonne and Carl stood near the front, with Daryl standing next to Carol who was cradling Judith in her arms, directly behind them. Rick stood beside Glenn, a rare smile on his face with his hands clasped in front of him. Maggie turned slightly, to send a smile at Beth. There was no denying that they were a tight-knit group, and though they had done what they could to make the newcomers feel welcome, right now they all stood off to the side, though they looked on with happy smiles. It was nowhere near perfect, or at the very least what she had dreamed it would be. If you would have told her years ago that she would be getting married in a prison courtyard, she would have laughed. However, standing in the middle of the zombie apocalypse with a man that loved her more than words could describe – none of it mattered. None of it made a difference, because the only thing that mattered in that moment was Glenn.

* * *

For a moment, Glenn tried to think about what had happened. Why his entire body hurt, and why it felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his chest. That, however, seemed like a bad idea, as it caused the small ache at his temples to start beating like a drum. Slowly, he started to come back to his senses and remembered everything. The flu – the horrible pain that accompanied it – and the look of fear and utter devastation on Maggie's face as Herschel tried his best to keep pumping air into his lungs.

Though the pain in his head was maddening, Glenn made a move to open his eyes. One, then the other, slowly to block out any kind of light that might be shining in. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around. Maggie had him propped up against her legs, her hands around the bag of the intubater that was still in his throat, her head was lulled to the side and her eyes were closed. He knew that he couldn't get the tube out of his throat on his own, and he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to. Glenn hated the thought of waking Maggie up, knowing that she probably had trouble falling asleep to begin with. Closing his eyes, trying to not panic at the fact that he could barely breath out his mouth, he slowly tapped her leg with his finger.

A moment later, Maggie jerked awake. She cringed at the fact that she had jostled Glenn's recovering body. She looked down and smiled. He was looking up at her with expectant eyes.

"Oh thank God." She whispered, before gently moving Glenn upward so that she could slip out from underneath his body. "I was so worried." she whispered again. She knelt down beside the bed she had been sitting on, her fingers running through Glenn's hair. "I thought I was going to lose you – I..." She couldn't finish her sentence. The words were too close to home... too close to the truth. She had almost lost Glenn, and the thought scared her worse than she ever thought was possible.

Glenn squeezed her hand softly, before using his free hand to point at the intubation tube still stuck in his throat.

Maggie groaned, and closed her eyes. "God. I'm sorry, that has to be uncomfortable. Let me just go grab my dad, okay?"

As she made a move to walk away, Glenn grabbed hold of her hand. He looked at her with pleading eyes. Tears welled in Maggie's as she realized what he was asking. Kneeling back down beside Glenn, she brushed her fingers through his hair and against his cheek. "I don't think I can remove it on my own. Not without the risk of hurting you." She whispered softly.

Glenn squeezed her hand in encouragement and gave her a nod. She could see the trust in his eyes and knew that he wasn't going to give up. With a sigh, she eyed the intubation tube wearily before she started to remove the tape that was holding it into place. Maggie remembered watching her father stick the tube in the night before. It shouldn't be too hard to remove. "Okay, here goes nothing." Maggie whispered as she started to slowly pull the tube from Glenn's mouth.

He started to cough almost immediately but she kept going. It wasn't long before the tube was completely removed and she helped Glenn turn on his side to help stem the coughing. Glenn looked back up at Maggie. The fear in her eyes was evident, but most importantly it was her radiant beauty that he saw. Because of everything that they had been through and everything they were still meant to go through, Glenn knew that his love for Maggie would only grow stronger. He offered her a weak smile as his fingers grazed against her cheek, catching a stray tear as it fell.

She sighed contently, before pressing a kiss to Glenn's forehead. "I love you so much, Glenn," she whispered.


End file.
